


sync up the cuts (to the bass drum kick)

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: teen wolf rare character bingo. [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Music, Established Relationship, F/M, Laura-centric, Making Out, Singer Laura Hale, Songwriter Stiles Stiliniski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: Watching Laura perform is like watching a tornado decimate a town.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 2 of Shipping With Stiles 2017, where the theme was "I Kissed A Girl." also written for the 'making music' square on my Teen Wolf Rare Character Bingo Card.
> 
> title from [Up The Cuts](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1JbhrxxeV24) by Against Me!

Watching Laura perform is like watching a tornado decimate a town. 

She’s only been singing for five minutes, but her cheeks are flushed scarlet, and her neck and collarbone are covered with droplets of sweat. The glaring lights overhead glint off the hoops threaded through her nose and lip and illuminate the intricate, vividly colored tattoos covering her bare arms, and every time she shifts, the inked wolves and vines and ravens seem to move as well, like they have minds of their own. Her tank top and black jeans, littered with holes from years of wear, are stuck to her like a second skin. Her long, black hair, streaked through with shots of neon-pink and deep red, is a tangled, wild mess, and every time she shoves it away from her face, it falls right back into place. Her eyeliner and mascara are starting to bleed down her face, but her cherry red lipstick is still firmly in place, doesn’t budge as she spits out lyrics that started their lives at the end of Stiles’ pen. 

The stage is only a few yards across, and her four inch stilettos have already covered every single inch of it that isn’t taken up by one of her bandmates or a piece of equipment. She’s done a few of her signature backbends, each of which elicited a roar of approval of the crowd, and while she hasn’t yet kicked over a stack of speakers or gone crowdsurfing or swung the microphone cord around her neck (and nearly brained Malia and Erica in the process), Stiles knows that all of those will happen in good time. 

As she snarls the chorus of the first song they ever worked on together, she drops to her knees directly in front of where Stiles is standing, sandwiched between the edge of the stage and the rabid crowd. Without missing a beat, she presses one finger under his chin and tilts his head back, until she’s screaming mere inches from his face.

The lyrics coming from her mouth are anything but joyful, but the smile splitting her face, reaching all the way up to her piercing green eyes, is nothing less than delighted. 

She stays like that, fingernail digging into the underside of his chin, eyes locked on his, until Malia launches into her guitar solo, the sound as loud and sharp as a buzzsaw. Only then does she close the space between them, pressing a deep, messy kiss to Stiles’ waiting mouth. She tastes like lipstick and peppermint, and although she only has a few moments before she has to sing again, Stiles presses his tongue against hers and slides his hand into her hair. 

He feels rather than hears the moan that slips from her mouth. 

All too soon, long before he’s ready to actually stop kissing her, she has to go back to singing. With one last press of her mouth against his, she leaps to her feet and goes back to racing across the stage, screaming louder and louder, hair flying around her reddened face. 

It’s the same thing that happens every show, happens at the same moment in the same song, but while Stiles has experienced it hundreds of times in hundreds of venues of varying sizes, while it’s long since become routine, the kiss is still his favorite part of Laura’s show. 

He's fairly certain that it’s going to remain his favorite for as long as she keeps stepping onto a stage.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
